Emmett, El Vino y Gloria
by karryta4ever
Summary: Nuevamente Emmett esta aburrido, ¿Que pasara cuando quiera ser Enólogo?


**Hola mis niñas aquí les dejo un regalito de navidad atrasado y de año nuevo, espero que este nuevo año las llene de paz y prosperidad, a las que están en el Cole Suerte en los estudios, las que están en la U, animo falta poco y para las que trabajan como yo, animo algún día seremos nuestros propios jefes XD**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a S. Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

**No se que les ha parecido mi nueva historia, solo tengo los comentarios de Zoe y Debo, si se animan me dicen que les parece.**

**Zoe, Nelly Teresa te quiero hermanita gracias por tus bellos deseos y hermosas palabras, espero que este nuevo año sea el mejor.**

**Debo, Deborita, pulga de mi corazón te quiero besitos, y suerte este nuevo año, estoy a punto de adoptarte XD.**

_**Emmett, El Vino y Gloria**_

_**Emmett POV**_

Nuevamente aburrido en casa, si la inmortalidad tenia ese efecto en mi, no todos los días pasaban cosas súper, hablando de súper me gustaría ser un súper héroe como Mr. Increíble, yo tenia mas fuerza que el y me veía mejor en mallas, pero no me dejaban decían que podía exponernos, uff toda esa porquería de exponernos me enfermaba, si tuviera los poderes de los Vulturis yo seria el gobernante y dejaría que los vampiros vivieran la vida, de esa manera no estarían como yo en casa viendo la TV aburriéndose.

Cambiando los canales vi uno que me llamo la atención, el Gourmet. Estaban pasando un programa de los vinos y eso me dio una gran idea. Como todos estaban tan ocupados con los preparativos de las fiestas de fin de año, podía dar rienda suelta a mi creatividad. Si damas y caballeros Emmett haría su propio vino.

_**Flash Back**_

Cuando lo intente, Rose se molesto, alegando que la casa estaba llena de moscas y que por lo general cuando se realizan barricas estas son con madera seca. ¿Como iba a saberlo yo?, no tenía como, solo se que vi en la televisión un interesante programa vinos y viñedos, y pensé: querido Emmett, si a los humanos les gusta el vino viejo tú puedes añejar a un oso. Primeramente lo intente, atonte a un oso y lo escondí en el sótano, ahí estaban las mismas condiciones que las que mostraron en la TV, pero no, el oso tenía que romper las cosas de jardinería de Esme, resultado: Emmett sin sexo y castigado. Marcador _Emmett: 0 Humanos: 1_

Después pese que era lo que me había faltado y en ese momento caí en cuenta que era la famosa barrica, así que me fui al bosque como macho proveedor, traería a mi manada (Dios si Rosalie sabia que la había nombrado en la manada, me tendría años en abstinencia, aun no lograba entender como podía seguir odiando a los lobos, bueno cada quien con lo suyo), el alimento, encontré un gran roble, pero no era lo suficientemente grande como para meter un oso adentro, y en ese momento llego a mi la luz divina, o en este caso vi un satélite, de adentro de las barricas sale vino, es decir líquidos, así que debía "ordeñar" al oso, así que me puse manos a la obra, de el gran roble y valiéndome solo de mis manos y mis sexys músculos hice una barrica, si yo Emmett Cullen era capaz de hacerlo mejor que los humanos, eso dejaba el marcador _Emmett: 1 humanos: 1_. Me quedo tan linda, bueno después le diría a Esme que había pasado con el árbol, mi familia entera me lo agradecería.

Ahora me faltaba el oso, busque y busque y no lo encontré, ya cuado estaba perdiendo la esperanza pensé: "sexy Emmett ¿no hay osos en el zoológico de Seattle?, Si lo habían, es más, habían osos pardos, grizzlis y polares y se me ocurrió "sexy Emmett podrías hacer "vino" blanco con el oso polar. Pero después pensé que quizás a los niños los afectaría mucho la perdida de sus osos, debía encontrar un sustituto. Fue cuando vi a una manada de alces y pensé "glorioso Emmett si le agregas tus pantuflas de oso a la sangre de los venados tendrás un "vino" con 2 esencias", así lo hacían en el programa. Fui por los venados y déjenme decirles que para llenar la barrica necesite "ordeñar" 14 venados. Luego de eso corrí a casa por mis pantuflas de oso, las puse dentro y guarde mi barrica en el sótano, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Después de 2 semanas se sentía un olor muy desagradable saliendo del sótano, trate de disimularlo utilizando desodorante ambiental, pero no resulto, creía que el olor se debía al proceso de fermentación, hasta que Esme no soporto mas el olor y fue al sótano, cuando llego abajo solo escuche

_Emmett!

Cuando baje el olor era aun más fuerte y sin contar las moscas y ratas, si habían ratas. Uff, esto era asqueroso, no se veía así en la televisión. Rosalie venia pisando mis talones

_Emmett Cullen ¿me puedes explicar que carajos estabas tratando de hacer con eso?- me pregunto Esme apuntando a mi barrica, la cual tenia pintado un oso en la tapa, si soy genial con los cayones.

_Eso mi quería mamá es vino de oso añejado en roble, bueno en realidad es vino de venado, con esencia de oso, añejado en roble- le dije como buen entendedor que era.

_Emmett, querido, ¿Quién te dijo que podías hacer vino de oso?- pregunto Rosalie.

_Bueno salía en la televisión en el canal el Gourmet, así que se me ocurrió, si se puede hacer vino de uva, manzana y cosas así, ¿Por qué no puedo hacer vino de oso?- le pregunte.

_Dios esto es increíble, cada día me sorprende mas, primero correr con toros, personal trainer, bailarín de valet, cazador de cocodrilos, encantador de serpientes y ahora enólogo, ¿dime Emmett que vendrá después?- pregunto Rosalie mirándome con suplica.

_¿Súper modelo?, ¿American Next top Model?- mas le pregunte que le afirme.

_Dios, Jasper, Edward lleven eso cerca del río, abran una fosa y métanlo ahí, no se que mas podremos hacer con eso- dijo ¿Carlisle? En que momento había llegado toda la familia.

_Vamos debemos probarlo, el olor se debe a la fermentación- les dije.

_Emmett lo que va a fermentar es tu cerebro cuando termine contigo- me grito Esme

Cuando Edward y Jasper tomaron la barrica esta se desarmo, y el liquido escurrió por todo el suelo, las chicas corrieron despavoridas por las escaleras y nosotros nos quedamos con todos los zapatos llenos de vino de oso.

_Miren eso que esta ahí eran mis pantuflas- les dije apuntando una masa sanguinolenta.

_Dios ahora si que te mata Esme- dijo Jasper.

_Yo te matare, como me saco esta maldita cosa de encima, da gracias que Bella, Nessie y Jacob están donde Charlie- dijo Edward.

_ ¿Cómo sacare el olor y eso de mi casa?- dijo Esme

_Bueno eso es fácil, solo debemos ventilar, yo lo hago- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta que daba al jardín y abriéndola. Cuando entro el aire comenzó a extenderse a toda la casa, por lo que tuvimos que salir corriendo, no sabia que los vampiros pudieran vomitar, pero cuando vi a las chicas, mis padres y los chicos vomitando me quedo claro que si se podía; y en ese momento me di cuenta que yo también podía.

_Emmett payaso ahora ¿Cómo haremos la fiesta de año nuevo?- dijo Alice.

_Creo que tendremos que hacerla en casa de Charlie, lo llamare para ver que opina- dijo Edward sacando su móvil.

_Ahora Emmett Cullen iras abajo y limpiaras mi sótano o te desmembrare y prenderé tus partes- dijo Esme, a quien el vomitar la había dejado mas pálida de lo habitual.

Si se preguntan que vomitan los vampiros, es fácil, una mezcla de ponzoña y sangre. Aunque en mi caso también había nachos, que puedo decir me encantan aunque me producen gases.

_Charlie dice que no hay problema, ahora por tu culpa tendremos que aparentar que comemos- dijo Jasper.

_No es tan malo siempre que tengan nachos- le dije.

_Nuevamente Emmett eres un idiota- dijo Esme. _Emmett: 1- Humanos: 2_

Baje al sótano y comencé a baldear para sacar la sangre gracias a Dios había un pequeño resumidero en el, pero el olor no se iba. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Y entonces se me ocurrió, fui por todos los detergentes de la casa, los puse en una cubeta y los mezcle, y todo paso muy rápido, comenzó a salir un gas que me dejo un poco grogui, pero aun así servia para limpiar ¿cierto?

_Comencé a ver que los muebles me hablaba, si la secadora mi guiñaba un ojo, era sexy, si muy sexy y ni hablar de los maniquíes que Alice tenia para hacerse vestidos, uff esas curvas, era tan silenciosa, mi miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes, su cabello era negro, era sexy, dios me sentía a punto, con mis manos comencé a tocar sus curvas, cada ves que mis manos viajaban por sus caderas ella me guiñaba un ojo y gemía, estaba a punto cuando me dispuse a besarlos perdí la noción del tiempo.

No se en que momento me dormí, si me dormí, pero desperté en el río de cabeza, no es que fuera indispensable el respirar pero era una situación extraña. Cuando Salí, o mejor dicho sacaron mi cabeza vi a toda mi familia, sus rostros estaban serios, eso quería decir problemas.

_Emmett cuando te salve de aquel oso ¿te había golpeado mucho en la cabeza?- pregunto Rosalie.

_No mucho, ¿Por qué?

_Bueno en la escuela ¿prestaste atención a las clases de química?

_Siempre son lo mismo, así que por lógica no- le respondí, sus preguntas me extrañaban.

_Bueno bebe si hubieras prestado atención habrías sabido que no puedes mezclar cosas como el acido muriático, cloro, detergente, jabón, lava lozas, shampoo de auto y shampoo de cabello.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

_Bueno eso genera una reacción química que desprende muchos gases, lo suficientemente fuertes para noquearte- dijo Carlisle.

_Bueno ya que las drogas no funcionan con nosotros descubrí un nuevo pasatiempo- les dije.

_ ¿Cual?- preguntaron todos juntos.

_Quiero ser químico.

_Perfecto otro idiota con acceso a objetos peligrosos- dijo Rosalie.

_Rose déjame decirte que en este momento prefiero a Gloria.

_ ¿Quien demonios es Gloria?

_El maniquí de Alice, ella es mas ardiente y mucho mas cariñosa.

_Emmett Cullen eres un idiota- me grito Rosalie antes de lanzarse sobre mi.

_ahora veremos que tan ardiente es esa Gloria- dijo Rosalie desgarrando mi ropa.

_Familia es mejor que nos retiremos- dijo alguien, creo que Alice, no logre enfocarme en la voz, lo único que veía era a mi rubia besándome como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Hicimos el amor por todo el bosque, dios Rosalie celosa era ardiente, pero mi corazón, o por lo menos una parte de el pertenecería a esa hermosa maniquí.

**Aquí les dejo un regalito de navidad atrasado y les deseo un feliz año nuevo que este 2012 sea mucho mejor para todas uds.**

**Las quiero **

**Besitos y bendiciones**


End file.
